


A Dog Demon's Love

by damonsgirl23



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Claiming, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan heads on a flight to visit her Penpal Kagome Higurashi. After she arrives she travels down the well with her best friend and Penpal Kagome. Leading to an encounter from Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in battle while traveling with Kagome and her friends. What happens when the full dog demon Sesshoumaru senses she is his mate just by the smell of her blood and wants to keep her for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me!

Chapter 1

Bella is in her bedroom reading an email from her best friend and Penpal Kagome Higurashi asking her to come for a visit this year and to see her and live with her and her family in her home. She smiles reading the email and replied with a yes afterwards she sent it back to her. 

Afterwards she signed out of her email and looked up the airport in Port Angeles to buy a ticket to go on the plane for Japan and head off in the morning to see her best friend Kagome in Japan. She knows she will do what she can to find out about her friends she writes about in her email tha Kagome wants her to meet soon.

She bought the ticket from the airport site for Port Angeles online knowing she can pick it up in the morning. She decided after shutting down her computer that she should pack and get things done before going to sleep tonight.

She turns around from her desk where he computer is to grab her suitcase and duffle bag to pack her clothes and other things she will need for the trip to Japan. She knows she will want to be ready in the morning to get to the airport early and on her flight to head to Japan where her best friend and Penpal Kagome lives.

After she packs her clothes in and other things including her hygiene products in the duffle bag and suitcase she puts them by her side of the bed on the floor. After that she got ready fro bed and decided to get a good night's sleep tonight to head off to their airport in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella Swan heads on a flight to visit her Penpal Kagome Higurashi. After she arrives she travels down the well with her best friend and Penpal Kagome. Leading to an encounter from Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in battle while traveling with Kagome and her friends. What happens when the full dog demon Sesshoumaru senses she is his mate just by the smell of her blood and wants to keep her for himself.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me!

Chapter 2

 

Bella arrives at the Japanese airport walking inside after grabbing her carry on bag from above her on the airplane. She turns around the airport looking for Kagome when she sees her with her midnight black hair in a school uniform waving her over after seeing a sign with her name Bella Swan on it. 

She runs straight towards her and gives her a hug feeling it returned pulls back and she said, “Its great to see you Kagome.”

“Nice to see you to Bella I'm happy you came my Mom is out in the car waiting for us to get out there to head home. How about we get your suitcase from over there and head out. I can't wait until you meet Inuyasha when you see him.” she said to her 

Bella nods her head yes all the while she understood her best friend Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha and wonders if she will like him where she meets him at Kagome's home after she sees him. They quickly grab her suitcase and head on out the airport together to get back to her best friend's home.

After a while Bella and Kagome arrive home with Kagome's mom who helps them get Bella bag and suitcase to the guest bedroom she has for her while she is staying and visiting. Bella wonders who this Inuyasha is that she is supposed to see yet when she notices someone coming towards Kagome with silver dog ears and long silver hair dressed in red with a sword by his side.

“Oy Kagome We need to get back to look for the jewel shards now.”

“But Inuyasha I have a friend here and I would like to introduce you to her. This is Bella Swan my pen pal and best friend from America” Kagome said to him 

He turns to Bella and nods his head in hello and then back to Kagome and said, “Well fine she can come with us.”

She smiles at him and then follows him and Kagome towards a old shed looking inside she sees a well. Kagome turns to hand Bella shard and said, “Here this will take you with us back to the past Bella.”

She grabs it from Kagome and holds it following Kagome and Inuyasha as they jumped into the well. She notices the bright blue lights instead of the bottom of the well before looking up noticing a forest and clear sky high above her after landing in the bottom of the well.


End file.
